Mesin Waktu
by Kimeyopta
Summary: 'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini' / "lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa "/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"
1. Chapter 1

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan ini! Apa maksudmu menempelkan ini di lokerku? Mau cari mati kau hah?"

'Loser!' tulisan itulah yang terdapat dalam kertas yang dibawa seorang namja dengan wajah merah memanas marah dan tulisan tersebut ditulis lebih dari satu kata.

"ya! Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun! Ah~~ aku tahu. Kau takut jika aku memenangkan kompetisi akademis tahunan tahun ini kan? Jawab Cho Kyuhyun!"

Plaaaakkkk~~

"ya! Lee Sungmin! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak takut berkompetisi denganmu!"

"jadi untuk apa kau tempelkan sampah ini didepan lokerku hah?" tidak segan-segan Sungmin meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun tidak terbendung lagi, "sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak penting itu!" Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat kerah baju Sungmin.

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPP! Ya! Bocah tengik, apa yang kalian lakukan. Hentikan!"

"dia yang mulai/dia yang mulai" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sama secara kompak.

"aish. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mulai. Kalian tidak malu hah dilihat hoobae kalian?" sekeliling kelas sudah dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang penasaran dengan keributan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ssi, tolong tinggalkan kelas ini"

"tapi~~"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi. Ka! Ppali"

Dengan rasa marah yang masih terpendam, Sungmin keluar dan menembus kerumanan manusia kepo.

"yang lain bubar! Kembali kekelas masing-masing! Hhh~~ apa yang kau lakukan lagi Kyu?"

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung!"

"jangan bohong!"

"ya! Heechul hyung! Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu"

"arraso jika kau tidak melakukannya. Kau temanku, aku harus bisa mempertahankanmu. Jadi apa yang membuat kemarahan Sungmin memuncak?"

"dia menuduhku menempelkan ini didepan lokernya" Kyuhyun melempar kertas yang dilemparkan Sungmin padanya tadi.

"Loser? Jika bukan kau yang melakukannya, pasti ada yang mengerjaimu. Jangan takut jika kau benar"

"ne hyung"

"kompetisimu tinggal seminggu lagi. Maanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau kau seperti tahun lalu"

"hhh~~ ne"

'rasakan itu Cho Kyuhyun! Hahaha!'

"aku tidak percaya! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengakui perbuatannya!" Sungmin masih saja merasakan emosi yang sangat tinggi. Emosi itu masih tertancap hingga ia kembali kekelas dan menemui sahabatnya.

"ya! Lee Sungmin. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun padamu?"

"dia mengejekku pecundang. Dia menempelkan kertas bertuliskan Loser di depan lokerku"

"sudahlah hyung. Kompetisimu seminggu lagi. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi. Pikirkan kompetisimu. Arrachi?"

"eunhyuk-ah?"

"ne?"

"apa kau selalu mendukungku?"

"tentu saja. Aku ini sahabatmu. Dalam berbagai keadaan aku tetap mendukungmu. Fighting!"

"gomawo"

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah siswa yang sangat berprestasi dibidang akademis. Setiap tahunnya, Kyunghee SHS mengadakan kompetisi Akademis tahunan yaitu kompetisi yang diadakan secara turun temurun dari tahun ketahun. Semua siswa akan diuji dan akan mendapat penghargaan bagi siswa yang berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama.

Kini, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sudah memasuki tahun ke-3 di SMA. Mereka menjadi senior yang banyak dikagumi siswa/siswi Kyunghee lainnya.

2 tahun lalu, Cho Kyuhyunlah yang mendapat penghargaan peringkat pertama kompetisi akademis. Namun, ntah kenapa, tahun lalu prestasi Kyuhyun merosot keperingkat 20 dan Sungmin menduduki peringkat pertama. Kyuhyun merasa ini janggal. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sangat berbahaya dan patut dihindari. Dan sejak saat itu, kejadian demi kejadian aneh terjadi yang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertengkar bahkan sampai bermusuhan.

"karena waktu pelajaran kita sudah berakhir. Silahkan bereskan buku kalian dan kalian boleh pulang"

"gamsahamnida sonsengnim"

"Sunny-ah, kau mau ikut kami ke mall?"

"hmm~~ ani. Aku ada kencan"

"ya! Kau ini. Arraso, kami pergi dulu ne"

"o, Sungmin oppa. Aku harus cepat" Sunny segera berlari keluar setelah melihat Sungmin berjalan melewati kelasnya. "oppa? Sungmin oppa? Kita pulang bersama ne?"

"arraso. Kajja"

"ah~ oppa. Sebelum kita pulang, kajja kita ke mall. Otte?"

"ke mall? Kajja, aku juga ingin mencari hiburan"

"arraso. Kajja oppa" Sunny mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sungmin dan tersenyum puas.

"Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin" tiba-tiba mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Terlihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap remeh.

"oppa, berhenti menatapnya. Itu tidak penting. ayo, kita pergi sekarang"

"ne" Sungmin dan Sunny berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun mereka masih saja menatap sinis.

"cih, kompetisi sebentar lagi, malah dia asyik pacaran" remeh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin oppa ini cocok tidak untukku?"

"Sunny-ah, semua ini cocok untukmu. Tapi bisakah kita pulang sekarang. Sudah satu jam kita disini, aku capek"

"ck, oppa sebentar lagi ne? Aku janji"

"baiklah. 10 menit belum selesai, kutinggal kau disini"

"arraso. Jamkamman ne"

'inilah penyakit yeoja. Kurang lama berbelanjanya. Dia tidak mikir kalau aku ini sudah capek. Padahal 30 menit disini rasanya sudah cukup. Ini satu jam. Dasar yeoja!' batin kesal Sungmin.

"oppa, aku sudah selesai. Tidak sampai 10 menit kan?"

"..."

"oppa? Kau marah? Mianhae"

"aku tidak marah! Kajja kita pulang. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur"

"arraso"

Setelah Sunny puas berbelanja, Sunny dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari Mall supaya Sunny tidak berbelanja macam-macam lagi.

"o! Oppa itu kan Kyuhyun sunbae. Mau apa dia ke Mall?" tanya Sunny ketika melihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun baru memasuki mall.

"bukan urusan kita. Jangan pedulikan!"

'tapi itu urusanku!'

"Kyuhyunnie! Sini!"

"apa maumu hyung?"

"bersikaplah yang sopan. Bukankah kau senang jalan-jalan bersamaku sekalian merefreshingkan otakmu itu? Kompetisimu seminggu lagi kan? Lebih baik kau menyegarkan otakmu terlebih dahulu"

"jalan-jalan bersama apanya hyung? Kita ini serumah, seharusnya pergi bersama-sama bukan sendiri-sendiri. aigooo"

"aish, setelah ini kan kita akan bersama bukan sendiri-sendiri. Lagian saat dirumah tadi aku tidak berencana akan kesini"

"apa kau kabur dari meeting dan mengajakku kesini?"

"tidak!"

"tidak salah lagi maksudnya?"

"aish, bukan itu. Aku tidak kabur dari kerjaanku"

"kau bohong hyung. Aku bisa melihat itu dari sorotan mata seorang Cho Kibum yang mengatakan bahwa Cho Kibum kabur dari meeting seperti biasanya"

"ya! Kyunnie! Arraso. Aku mengaku. Aku memang kabur dari meeting yang membosankan itu. Jika kau jadi aku, kau pasti akan melakukan ini"

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjadi orang kantoran sepertimu hyung"

"ya! Ini demi perusahaan appa. Kau yang harus meneruskan sesudah aku"

"shireo! Cepatlah menikah dan buatlah anak. Biarkan dia yang meneruskan, aku tidak mau jika disuruh meneruskan meskipun kalian merayuku dengan apapun"

"ya! Kau pikir menikah kemudian 'buat' anak itu mudah? Dasar otak mesum! Kajja kita keliling-keliling. Lama-lama pembicaraan ini akan menjurus kearah mesum, aku tidak mau terlibat!"

"hahahaha...!"

Dua kakak beradik bermarga Cho ini beranjak dari tempat semula dan memulai petualangnya didunia Mall. Banyak barang yang mereka lihat, namun tidak satupun yang mereka beli.

"kyu, lihat lemari ini"

"wae?"

"lemari ini bentuknya aneh"

"kurasa tidak hyung"

"perhatikan baik-baik. Lemari ini dipenuhi dengan tombol-tombol"

"ini Cuma mainannya doang hyung. Bukan tombol yang berarti"

"aku ingin membelinya"

"apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"

"lagian lemari kamarku perlu diganti. Aku mau membelinya. Tunggu sebentar disini"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"kajja kita keluar. Tinggal nanti menunggu kedatangannya dirumah"

"mau ditaruh dimana? Bagaimana dengan lemari dikamarmu?"

"sementara taruh dikamarmu saja dulu. Kamarmu kan lebih luas dari kamarku. Setelah aku keluarkan semua isi lemariku, baru kutaruh dalam kamarku. Oke?"

"lagi-lagi nitip dikamarku. Arraso"

Setelah sampai diluar Mall...

"kyunnie, kau pulang sendiri ne?"

"mwo?"

"aku harus kembali kekantor. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh appa. Ah~ nanti malam jangan lupa jadwalmu berguru denganku. Arraso?"

"baiklah. Dasar!"

"eomma! Aku pulang!"

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau beli lemari pakaian? Memangnya lemari pakaianmu kenapa? Bukannya masih bagus?"

"Kibum hyung yang beli. Dia bilang lemarinya perlu dipakai"

"Kibum hyung? Dia pergi bersamamu?"

"ne. Waeyo?"

"selalu kabur jika ada meeting bersama perusahaan Choi"

'perusahan Choi? Pantas dia kabur' batin Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri kyu?"

"eoh? Ani, gwenchana. Eomma Jung ahjussi dimana? Aku ingin meminta bantuannya menaruh lemari ini dikamarku"

"dia dibelakang. Cari saja sendiri ne. Eomma mau pergi dulu. Eomma ingin membicarakan soal perjodohan"

"mwo? Perjodohan?"

"ne, eomma ingin menjodohkan hyungmu dengan teman eomma. Eomma pergi dulu ne"

"hati-hati eomma"

"ne"

'buahahahah... Kibum hyung akan dijodohkan!' batin girang Kyuhyun.

"gomawoyo ahjussi. Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu"

"gwenchana. Jika ada sesuatu lagi, panggil ahjussi saja ne? Jangan sungkan"

"ne. Gomawo"

Blaaammm...

Jung ahjussi keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan lemari pakaian baru dikamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengelilingi lemari ini dan memainkan tombol-tombol disekitar lemari.

"kurasa ini lemari biasa. Tidak dibuka dengan tombol-tombol ini. Tombol ini ternyata Cuma hiasan"

Cekleeekkk...

"diluar tombol dan didalam juga tombol. Norak sekali hiasanny"

Kyuhyun mengotakatik tombol yang berada di dalam lemari. '02232023'

Setelah mengotakatik tombol dan mengisi kotak-kotak kosong dengan angka tersebut, Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari dan kemudian tidur.

Sedetik kemudian suasana kamar Kyuhyun berubah...

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~"

**TBC**

**Fanfiction baru dan abal-abal**

**Fanfiction lama aja belum selesai, sudah terbit yang baru xD hehe**

**Jika banyak typo maafkan saya, namanya juga manusia xD**

**Jika tidak menarik maafkan saya juga oke?**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa ya ^^**

**Next or End?**

**Gamsahamnida^^**

**Annyeong **


	2. Chapter 2

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

**Dikamar Kyuhyun. Feb 23****rd**** 2013**

"gomawoyo ahjussi. Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu"

"gwenchana. Jika ada sesuatu lagi, panggil ahjussi saja ne? Jangan sungkan"

"ne. Gomawo"

_Blaaammm..._

Jung ahjussi keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan lemari pakaian baru dikamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengelilingi lemari ini dan memainkan tombol-tombol disekitar lemari.

"kurasa ini lemari biasa. Tidak dibuka dengan tombol-tombol ini. Tombol ini ternyata Cuma hiasan"

_Cekleeekkk..._

"diluar tombol dan didalam juga tombol. Norak sekali hiasanny"

Kyuhyun mengotakatik tombol yang berada di dalam lemari. '02232023'

Setelah mengotakatik tombol dan mengisi kotak-kotak kosong dengan angka tersebut, Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari dan kemudian tidur.

Sedetik kemudian suasana kamar Kyuhyun berubah...

**Feb 23****rd**** 2023**

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~"

Mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tersentak bangun. Ia mulai mencari kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya terbelalak melihat suasana kamarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"ahjucci! Kau ciapa? Kenapa ada dikamalku? Kau penculi ya?" teriak seorang anak kecil yang tengah berada dibibir pintu.

"k-kau! Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa dikamarku? Kenapa kamarku jadi begini?" kyuhyun juga tak kalah paniknya.

"mwo? Ini kamalku ahjucci! Kau penculi kan? Akan kutelepon polici"

"andwaeeeee~~~~ aku bukan pencuri. Aku orang baik-baik. Percayalah" agar anak kecil itu percaya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus muka polosnya.

"baiklah aku pelcaya" anak kecil itupun mendekati Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamar, "ahjucci ciapa? Kenapa bica dikamalku?"

"kau siapa?"

"joneun Cho Kibum olang-olang memanggilku Key. Eh? Ah~ ahjucci aku tadi yang beltanya duluan, kenapa malah nanya balik cih? Seharusnya kau yang menjawab duluan bukan aku" anak kecil bernama Cho Kibum a.k.a Key ini langsung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhae Key. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun"

"MWOOOO?" tiba-tiba anak kecil itu terkejut dan sedikit mendekat kearah Kyuhyun memperhatikan lebih detail, 'milip cih. Tapi macak cih... dia.. bukan! Bukan!' batinnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"wae? Kenapa denganmu?"

"setelah kupelhatikan, kau milip appaku. Hanya caja kau tidak belkumis. Namamu juga cama dengan nama appaku"

"ne? Jjinja?"

"tuh, lihat caja itu" Key menunjukkan sebuah figura foto. Foto itu adalah foto keluarga Key. Foto itu diambil saat Key masih bayi, "ini appa, ini eomma. Meleka cama-cama namja"

"ne? Namja?"

"ne"

"eommamu ini..."

"wae?"

"err~ aniyo. Dan ini.. bukannya ini aku?"

"ahjucci~~ jangan acal bicala. Itu appaku"

"tapi ini aku. Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kamarku bisa berubah begini? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"ya! Ahjucci. Kau mengigau. Ini kamalku tahu! Sehalusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kenapa kau ada dikamalku"

"lemari yang banyak hiasan tombol disini mana?"

"mwo? Lemali? Ah~ lemali itu dikamal appa dan eomma. Appa bilang lemali itu ajaib"

"ajaib?"

"ne.. appa pelnah celita waktu appa masih muda yah mungkin seusiamu appa pelnah pelgi kemasa depan. Makanya appa sangat menyayangi lemali itu. Appa juga bilang belkat lemali itu appa bisa menemukan eomma yang imutnya kayak Key"

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam berpikir. Otaknya masih terus mencerna kata demi kata yang dilontarkan anak kecil didepannya ini, 'apa mungkin pria ini adalah aku dan pria yang satu lagi ini Sungmin? Dia adalah istriku? Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, pasti hanya mirip. Aku tidak mau beristrikan namja yang menjadi musuhku itu. Kemudian dia anakku? Aigoo.. apa cerita yang dia ceritakan itu adalah aku yang terdampar saat ini. Berarti... ah~ aku harus mencari tahu' batin Kyuhyun.

"ahjucci, kok bengong?"

"eoh? Err~ eomma dan appamu dimana?"

"meleka pelgi kelja. Biacanya meleka pulang core"

"mereka kerja apa?"

"eomma seolang docen. Appa jadi wakil dilektul di pelusahaan haraboji. Kenapa kau beltanya begitu?"

"ani, sekedar bertanya saja. Ah~ kau sering kesepian tidak jika ditinggal mereka kerja?"

"yah begitulah, kadang aku belmain dengan Jonghyun hyung. Tapi tidak seling kelumahku sepelti dulu"

"kau mau jadi temanku? Aku akan menemanimu setiap hati jika Jonghyunmu tidak ada. Tapi kau harus membantuku"

"jjinja? Allaso, aku akan membantumu"

"pertama-pertama kau harus memanggilku hyung. Aku ini masih 17 tahun"

"tapi wajahmu sepelti ahjucci-ahjucci"

"aish, pokoknya kau halus memanggilku hyung!"

"allaco allaco ahju- eh, hyung"

"kenapa kau dipanggil key? Bukannya key itu kunci"

"appa bilang eomma dulu cuka cekali mengolekci banyak cekali model kunci, makanya namaku key. Tapi eomma bilang, gala-gala ahjucciku namanya juga Cho Kibum, yah bial membedakan. Eomma bilang appa payah membelikan namaku waktu lahil"

"mwo?" Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut, 'kurang kreatifkah aku? Arraso. Aku akan mengubah nama anakku nanti' batin Kyuhyun, "kenapa kamarmu berwarna pink?"

"ini eomma yang mengecatnya. Eomma cuka walna pink"

"oh, umurmu berapa?"

"13 tahun dibawah umulmu"

"ne? 4 tahun? Tunggu, kurasa seusiamu belum bisa berhitung sebanyak itu deh"

"appaku celdac begitu juga dengan eommaku, ketulunannya haluc juga celdac dong"

"ne? Ah~ Gomawo"

"gomawo? Untuk apa?"

"ani, lupakanlah. Berjanjilah kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada eomma dan appamu tentang kedatanganku ini. Arrachi?"

"allaso. Kau tenang caja. Eh, tapi kenapa?"

"kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan. Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan. Kau bisa menemaniku?"

"mianhae, aku cudah ada janji belmain dengan Jonghyun hyung. Dia akan kecini, kita bica belmain belcama-cama. Jalan-jalannya kapan-kapan ne?"

"o, arraso. Dirumah ini ada maid tidak?"

"maid? Apa itu?"

"err~ orang yang suka bantu-bantu dirumah-rumah orang. Kita menggunakan jasa mereka dan kita membayar mereka dengan uang yang disebut dengan gaji"

"oh, tidak ada yang sepelti itu dilumah ini"

"jadi kau benar-benar sendiri?"

"ne"

"kalau kau lapar bagaimana? Kau bisa memasak?"

"hyung ini bagaimana cih? Tinggal bilang didapul maunya kita apa cudah jadi makanannya"

"ne? maksudnya?"

"kau ini pabbo sekali hyung. Kajja kutunjukkan" anak kecil yang dipanggil Key ini segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju dapur.

Sesampainya didapur, Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat keadaan dapur dirumah ini. Dapur ini hanya memiliki satu alat yang super duper canggih. Tidak ada kompor dan sebagainya. Hanya ada semacam lemari besi berukuran super besar dan dilayarnya bertuliskan 'Cheobot'

"ini yang kubilang tadi. bial aku tunjukkan. Hyung mau makan apa?"

"err~ ramen saja"

"lamen? Makanan apa itu?"

"nanti juga kau akan tahu"

"Cheobot, buatkan lamen untuk satu polsi 1 olang"

'Maaf jenis makanan tidak terdeteksi' layar pada alat itu menunjukkan kalimat bahwa jenis makanan itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam programnya.

"nah hyung. Tidak ada makanan seperli. Makanan aneh. Kau mau apa?"

"terserah kau saja kalau begitu"

"yacudah. Pizza Keju Mozzarella Extra Beef kemudian Rendang untuk polsi 1 olang"

'Jenis makanan terdeteksi. Silahkan tunggu sebentar'

"woah~~" ucap kagum Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak pelnah melihat sepelti ini? Kuno sekali kau hyung" ucapan Key ini hanya ditanggapi sebuah cengiran dari Kyuhyun.

3 menit kemudian, dari lemari besi itu keluarlah makanan yang Key pesan tadi.

"igo mwoya?"

"inilah yang kupecan tadi KUNO" Key menekankan kata 'kuno' untuk menyindir Kyuhyun.

"aish kau ini"

Key pun membawa makanan tersebut ke meja makan. Kyuhyun bingung kenapa tidak ada alat makan lainnya seperti sendok, garpu dsb diatas meja makan.

Pertama-tama Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati Key. Namun daritadi Key tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengamati Kyuhyun.

"ya! Hyung-ah, buka mulutmu. Jika tidak meleka tidak akan menyuapimu"

"ne? Aaaaaaa" Kyuhyun pun menuruti apa yang diperintah Key. Meja itu terbuka dan keluar dua tangan seperti 'tangan robot'. Mereka lah yang membantu memakan makanan dengan cara disuap, "dhahebhak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah.

"jangan bicala caat mengunyah. Eomma bilang tidak baik"

"khahu thidhak mhakhan?"

"cudah kubilang jangan bicala caat mengunyah! Tidak, aku cudah makan. Habickan ne?"

"Key? Appa pulang" tiba-tiba dari depan terdengar suara seseorang.

"appa pulang, tidak biacanya"

"ohtthokhe?" Kyuhyun begitu panik.

"cudah kubilang jangan bicala! Sembunyi dicana, dibalik cheobot! Ppali"

Dengan satu anggukan, Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Key dan segera berlari kebelakang cheobot.

Dengan sigap Key memindahkan makanan Kyuhyun didekatnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"aaaaaaaaaaa" Key membuka mulutnya dan muncullah 'tangan robot' yang membantu Key makan. Sedangkan 'tangan robot' yang tadi membantu Kyuhyun makan sudah hilang kembali ketempat asal.

"anak appa sedang makan ne? Lho? Bukannya jadwal makanmu sudah lewat chagi?"

"Key lapal lagi appa"

"tidak biacanya kau begini" appa Key pun duduk disebelah Key, "appa temani ne? Oh, ya bagaimana penampilan appa? Bagus tidak?"

"appa? Appa mencukur kumis? Milip..."

"mirip siapa?"

"lupakan caja"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih mantap bersembunyi dibalik Cheobot. Kyuhyun berusaha mengintip sedikit. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seseorang yang bersama Key itu.

'tidak mungkin...' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Maaf jika kependekkan, maaf jika banyak typo. Hehe..**

**Yang sudah mereview terimakasih.**

**Terimakasih reader untuk masukkannya. Mulai chapter ini, saya akan mencoba membuat alur yang mudah dimengerti.**

**Readers yang lain, yang kurang mengerti atau ingin memberi masukan, boleh-boleh saja. Saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Annyeong **

**Next or End?**


	3. Chapter 3

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

"Key? Appa pulang" tiba-tiba dari depan terdengar suara seseorang.

"appa pulang, tidak biacanya"

"ohtthokhe?" Kyuhyun begitu panik.

"cudah kubilang jangan bicala! Sembunyi dicana, dibalik cheobot! Ppali"

Dengan satu anggukan, Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Key dan segera berlari kebelakang cheobot.

Dengan sigap Key memindahkan makanan Kyuhyun didekatnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"aaaaaaaaaaa" Key membuka mulutnya dan muncullah 'tangan robot' yang membantu Key makan. Sedangkan 'tangan robot' yang tadi membantu Kyuhyun makan sudah hilang kembali ketempat asal.

"anak appa sedang makan ne? Lho? Bukannya jadwal makanmu sudah lewat chagi?"

"Key lapal lagi appa"

"tidak biacanya kau begini" appa Key pun duduk disebelah Key, "appa temani ne? Oh, ya bagaimana penampilan appa? Bagus tidak?"

"appa? Appa mencukur kumis? Milip..."

"mirip siapa?"

"lupakan caja"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih mantap bersembunyi dibalik Cheobot. Kyuhyun berusaha mengintip sedikit. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seseorang yang bersama Key itu.

'tidak mungkin...' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"appa, kenapa pulang cepat?"

"appa ingin keluar negeri beberapa hari. Appa berkemas dulu ne?" sebelum meninggalkan Key, appa Key sempat mengacak rambut Key tanda sayangnya pada anak sematawayangnya itu.

Melihat appa Key sudah pergi, Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"appa?"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"ani.. kenapa kau kelual. App~~"

"Key?" belum selesai Key berbicara, appa Key sudah memanggilnya lagi. Buru-buru Kyuhyun bersembunyi ditempat tadi.

"Key, appa pergi dulu ne. Appa tadi sudah mengirim pesan pada eomma. Jadi jangan khawatir. Sampai bertemu 2 hari lagi chagi. Annyeong"

"ne. Annyeong appa. Appa?" Key kembali memanggil appanya sebelum appanya berjalan jauh meninggalkannya, "ppopo"

"aish, kau sama imutnya dengan eommamu"

Cuupppp~~~

"cha, appa pergi dulu ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" appa Key pun akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari dapur.

"appa cudah pelgi. Keluallah"

Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah bingungnya, "itu tadi appamu?"

"ne"

"kau bilang dia berkumis"

"appa balu caja mencukulnya. Ini habickan makananmu"

"aku tidak lapar lagi"

"kau ini bagaimana. Yacudah aku habickan"

Setelah itu mereka diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan terlebih lagi, tidak ada trend topik yang akan dibicarakan.

"aku celecai. Kau bica belmain game?"

"tentu saja. Aku raja segala game"

"cih, ahjucci sombong!"

"sudah kukatakan panggil aku hyung!"

"telcelah. Kajja!" Key pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kesebuah ruangan yaitu ruang bermain. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja.

'_Now, I know who are you!'_

Sesampainya diruang bermain, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat kagum oleh barang-barang yang ada dirumah ini. Bayangkan saja, ada televisi berukuran 70 inch.

"woah~~ ini televisimu?"

"ne. Ini macih ukulan kecilnya hyung"

"mwo?"

"cudahlah jangan tellihat kuno begitu deh. Dilumah hyung pacti ada beginian juga. ah~ dilumah hyung ukuran belapa inch?"

"dirumahku? Aku tidak mau menceritakannya"

"pelit cekali! Kau ingin belmain apa?"

"aku menurut saja"

"kita main ini caja. Ini pelmainan tinju-tinjuan. Kalena Cuma bica catu pemain, kita gantian caja ne?"

"arraso"

Kali ini Kyuhyun dibuatnya mengangga. Bayangkan saja, jika dirumahnya permainan ini memakai stick PS, ini hanya berdiri didepan televisi dan tokoh game yang ada dipermainan itu adalah kita. _*susah author buat kata-katanya, maksudnya gini lho, tokoh game yang kita mainkan itu digerakkan sama tubuh kita. Seolah-olah kita pengendalinya, bukan stick PS. Semoga bisa dimengerti & maaf kalau bahasanya kacau*_

Setelah memenangkan 3 ronde, Key merasa kelelahan. "gantian hyung. Aku capek"

"tapi~~"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, mainkan caja"

Sang Master Game mulai beraksi, namun sayang baru satu ronde dia sudah kalah. Master Game apanya kalau begitu? Hahaha...

"kau payah hyung, balu mulai cudah kalah. Huh"

"aku kan belum pernah memainkan seperti ini"

"alibi.. hyung alibi" ledek Key sambil mencibir Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kibum-ah? Kau dimana?" terdengar sebuah suara dari depan. Suara anak kecil mungkin itu teman Key.

"Jonghyun hyung datang" dengan girangnya Key menyambut teman kecilnya itu diruang tamu. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

Key dan Jonghyun berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Erat sekali sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"eh, Cho ahjucci. Annyeong" sapa Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun merasa terkejut mendengar sapaan Jonghyun.

"dia bukan appaku hyung" jelas Key tancap gas.

"mwo? Tapi dia milip Cho ahjucci"

"dia kembalan appaku. Balu caja datang dali jauh" otak Key memang sangat cerdas. Kyuhyun pun ikut menganggukkan jawaban Key.

"kembalan? Ah~ allaso. Annyeong ahjucci, Joneun Kim Jonghyun" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"kajja hyung, kita belmain"

"ne.. kajja"

Key dan Jonghyun segera menuju ruang bermain. Ruang dimana tempat Key dan Kyuhyun tadi bermain.

Key membiarkan Jonghyun berjalan duluan, "kau mau ikut belmain tidak?"

"tidak. Aku mau kekamar saja"

"allaso. Jangan macam-macam dikamalku ne ahjucci"

"ya! Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung"

"ne.. tapi Jonghyun hyung tidak akan memanggilmu hyung, ahjucci. Hahaha.. ahjucci"

"dasar bocah ini"

"kabuuuuullllllll" sebelum terjadi sesuatu, Key berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang bermainnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak kecil yang kemungkinan itu adalah anaknya kelak.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya saat ini adalah kamar Key. Kyuhyun melirik kamar yang terletak disebelah kamar Key. Bukankah itu kamar hyungnya dahulu.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati kamar itu. Ia juga mencoba memutar gagang pintu. Namun sayang, pintu itu dikunci.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamal olangtuaku?" tiba-tiba Key datang mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"err~~ tidak ada. Ehm, ahjussimu tinggal dimana?"

"di Ilcan hyung. Wae?"

"kalau halmeonni dan harabojimu?"

"meleka penciun dan memilih tinggal di lual negeli"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan ber-oh-ria. Kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu, "apa yang kau lakukan diatas? Bukankah kau sedang bermain dengan Jonghyunmu itu?"

"aku culiga kau akan macam-macam dengan kamalku"

"ckck, kau ini ada-ada saja. Yasudah, aku pinjam kamarmu dulu ne" Kyuhyun berlalu melewati Key sambil mengusap rambut Key.

'_benal-benal milip appa' _Key pun turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang bermainnya.

**Ruang Bermain...**

"kau kenapa Key? Tidak biacanya sepelti ini"

"aku cedang belpikir hyung"

"kau memikilkan apa? Kau jangan memikilkanku teluc, kan aku cudah ada dicini"

"aish, aku bukan memikilkanmu hyung. Jangan geel"

"hahaha.. allaco. Kau memikilkan apa? Celitakan padaku"

"tapi kau beljanji jangan bilang pada ciapapun. Janji?"

"janji"

"jadi begini..." Key pun menceritakan segala yang sedang ia pikirkan. Seharusnya anak seusianya belum waktunya untuk berpikir keras begitu. Mungkin keturunan kali ya, mungkin saja.

"MWOOOO?"

"pelankan cualamu hyung. Nanti kedengalan olangnya"

"jadi ahjucci tadi..."

"pledikciku begitu. Tapi apa benal hal-hal cepelti itu ada?"

"mungkin caja. Cudah telbukti. Aku akan membantumu mencali tahu. Aku pulang dulu ne, nanti malam akan kubeli infolmaci"

"bulu-bulu cekali. Kau balu caja datang"

"lebih cepat aku mencalinya, lebih baik"

"begitu yah. Allaco" mungkin Key sedikit kecewa Jonghyun harus pergi dari rumahnya, padahal baru 10 menit yang lalu dia datang. Dengan berat hati Key mengantarkan Jonghyun sampai pintu depan. Kemudian ia kembali kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya, Key pergi keluar rumah. Dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna merah muda pemberian eommanya, Key keluar menuju suatu tempat yang seharusnya anak berusia 4 tahun tidak boleh kesana.

Setelah Key sampai ditempat itu, Key berpikir sejenak untuk masuk atau tidak. Berdebat dengan pikiran yang sangat sulit, Key memutuskan untuk masuk kesebuah gedung bertuliskan PC Bang atau orang Indonesia menyebutnya WARNET *ekekekek

"mianhae, anak kecil dilarang masuk" tiba-tiba seorang pria dewasa mencegat Key untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"aku mencali hyungku ahjucci. Dia tadi pamit kecini"

"oh, mau ahjussi bantu carikan?"

"tidak pellu, aku bica cendili"

"tapi apa kau yakin?"

"ne" akhirnya pria dewasa tersebut membiarkan Key masuk lebih kedalam.

PC Bang ditahun 2023 ini lebih maju layaknya hotel namun memiliki batasan umur. Hanya anak berusia 12 tahun keatas yang boleh masuk kesana. Satu ruangan hanya bisa dipakai untuk satu orang. Satu ruangan terdiri dari satu komputer lengkap dengan fasilitasnya. Ruangannya juga full AC dan dilengkapi tempat tidur. Jadi, jika penggunanya kelelahan, bisa beristirahat sejenak. Cara pembayarannya juga gampang, hanya dengan menggunakan kartu kredit yang disediakan disetiap ruangan. Disetiap pintu disediakan pensensor, jadi bagi yang tidak bayar, alarm akan berbunyi dengan sendirinya. Lalu tugas penjaganya apa dong? Tugas penjaganya hanya menyambut pengunjung yang datang dan memberitahu pengunjung jika waktunya tutup mereka belum juga keluar. Kelemahan mereka adalah mereka tidak mengetahui jika anak kecil dibawah umur ketentuan masuk kedalam. Ya, anak kecil zaman ini lebih jago dalam hal berbohong dibanding zaman lalu.

Key mencari ruangan yang masih bertanda kosong. Key sudah menaiki hingga lantai 3 namun belum juga dapat ruangan kosong.

"aich, kalau begini aku bica mati. Aku capek. Mana cih luangan yang kocong" Key mengutuki dirinya yang nekad pergi kesini demi rasa penasarannya akan 'pemikirannya tadi'. Key pun menaiki satu lantai lagi.

"akhilnya, ada yang kocong" Key segera mencopot tanda "none" pada pintunya, kemudian masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

Sebelum mengakses internet, Key merebahkan diri ditempat tidur yang disediakan oleh PC Bang ini, "aku haruc meminta appa memacang intelnet dikamalku. Kalau begini, bica patah kakiku ini"

Setelah cukup beristirahatnya, Key segera mengakses internet.

Ketik ketik dan terus mengetik...

Akhirnya Key mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, "MWOOOOO?"

Tunggu dulu, anak 4 tahun sudah bisa membaca? Ah~ itu sudah pasti keturunan orangtuanya yang cerdas. Jadi, jangan heran jika Key sudah sangat lancar membaca.

Key terus membaca dan terus membaca dan pada saat tertentu ia selalu mengucapkan 'mwo?' dan 'oh'

"cekarang cudah jelac! Bialkan caja dia, aku akan pula-pula tidak tahu" Key tersenyum nakal sesudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

**TBC**

**Mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Key kecil? Tunggu chapter depan ya.**

**Hari ini My Beloved Ryeowook Oppa ulangtahun, Mari kita menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun untuk Wookkie Oppa. Ekekek..**

**Saengil Chukahamnida Wookie Oppa, walaupun sudah 27 tahun masih tetap awet muda ya. Oppadeul yang lain juga kok, awet muda walaupun sudah ahjucci-ahjucci. Ekekek..**

**Terimakasih sudah setia membaca FF ini.**

**Terimakasih sudah memberikan reviewnya, sayang kalian *dapat cipok dari KyuMin***

**Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, oke?**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**


	4. Chapter 4

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

"cekarang cudah jelac! Bialkan caja dia, aku akan pula-pula tidak tahu" Key tersenyum nakal sesudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Setelah Key selesai dengan urusannya, ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya dan mengesekkannya ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Di zaman ini setiap orang semua umur, bahkan bayi baru lahirpun sudah memiliki kartu kredit sendiri. Jadi, wajar jika anak seusia Key bisa berbelanja dan melakukan apapun sesuka hati. Di zaman ini juga, uang kertas maupun logam sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Jadi, yah menggunakan kertu kredit itu saja.

Key pun keluar, "aigoo haluckah aku tulun lewat tangga ini?" keluh Key yang menyadari tidak ada lift maupun eskalator disini.

Setelah melewati segala rintangan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga, akhirnya Key sampai dilantai dasar dengan ngos-ngosan.

"adik kecil, apa kau menemukan hyungmu?" sambut sang penjaga PC Bang ini.

Key mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengatur deru napasnya, "tidak, aku cudah melihatnya campai lantai paling atas, tidak ketemu juga. dasar, hyungku itu memang pabbo" Key berlagak layaknya seorang anak kecil yang marah pada hyungnya.

"kasihan sekali. mau ahjussi traktir es krim? Mungkin ini bisa membantumu meredakan rasa lelahmu"

"ec klim? Key mau ahjucci"

"baiklah, tunggu sini ya. Sekalian tolong jaga PC Bangku ini. Jangan kemana-mana" penjaga PC Bang ini keluar meninggalkan Key sendirian. Kemudian Key duduk di sofa yang tersedia di lantai dasar ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga PC Bang ini krmbali dan membawa es krim.

"ini, kuharap kau suka" penjaga PC Bang menyerahkan es krim vanila bertingkat 3.

"woaaaaa~ ec klim tingkat tiga. Gomawo ahjucci" Key pun mulai menjilati es krim tersebut.

"hey, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Jinki, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Onew. Namamu siapa?"

"o, joneun Cho Kibum imnida. Panggil saja aku Key"

"arraso. Key. Kau ini namja atau yeoja?" tanya Onew yang sukses membuat Key sedikit tersedak.

"uhukk.. ya! Ahjucci. Kau ini bagaimana? Cudah jelac aku ini namja" jawab Key dengan nada sedikit marah tapi malah kelihatan imut.

"ahjussi kira kau yeoja. Soalnya kau memakai jaket pink. Tidak pernah kulihat namja suka memakai benda berwarna pink. Mianhae"

"ini pembelian eommaku. Eommaku maniak pink, jadi yah begitulah. Kau pacti bica menyimpulkannya" jelas Key sambil masih menjilati es krimnya.

"oh, aku mengerti"

Key masih terus menjilati es krim gratisnya, sedangkan Onew kembali bekerja.

"ahjucci, Key pulang dulu ne? Terimakasih atas es krimnya"

"ne, hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah berpamitan dengan penjaga PC Bang itu, Key keluar dan segera pulang kerumah.

**Sesampainya dirumah...**

"kau kemana saja?"

Key terkejut setelah membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang menatapnya khawatir, "aigoo, kau mengejutkanku hyung. Aku habic jalan-jalan. Wae?"

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"ciapa culuh kau tidul sepulas itu Kyuhyunnie" Key berjalan masuk melewati Kyuhyun.

"ya! Aku lebih tua darimu. Bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku seperti itu"

"cuka-cuka Key dong" Key memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'_dia adalah anakku/dia adalah appaku'_

Kyuhyun menyusul Key sampai kekamarnya, ia melihat Key sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"hey, apa kau punya kunci kamar sebelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya didekat Key.

"aku tidak punya. Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya balik Key sambil menegakkan badannya.

"aku ingin melihat lemari yang banyak tombol itu"

"oh, aku tidak punya hyung. Kalau mau kau bica melihatnya jika eomma pulang"

"shireo! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau ketahuan appa dan eommamu"

"allaco" Key kembali merebahkan diri. 'sebenalnya aku punya, tapi aku macih ingin belmain denganmu, appa'

"hey, kau mengantuk? Kau ingin tidur?"

"ne, tidullah denganku hyung. Cini" Key menggeser badannya sedikit agar tempat disebelahnya muat untuk Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku baru saja bangun"

"yacudah temani Key caja tidak ucah tidul. Cini belbalinglah"

Melihat tatapan memelas Key membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk menuruti kemauan Key. Ia berbaring tepat disebelah Key. Menepuk-menepuk Key dengan lembut agar Key tidur dengan nyenyak.

"kau tahu, kau adalah anakku di masa mendatangku nanti. Sungmin adalah musuhku dimasa lalu dan mungkin dia akan menjadi jodohku kelak. Mau tidak mau itulah yang namanya takdir. Mungkin aku patut mensyukuri bisa terdampar dimasa depan, aku bisa mengetahui jodohku dan melihat anakku yang imut dan tampan. Jangan lupa, gen tampan datang dariku dan kemungkinan gen imutnya dari Sungmin. Yah, maybe like that. Walau baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku terdampar disini, aku merindukan masaku. Aku ingin kembali kemasaku sekarang, tapi demi menemanimu aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara" curhat Kyuhyun yang melihat Key sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengelus wajah anak kecil yang berada disampinya itu. Dia tidak menyadari, jika Key mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

'dan ini membuatku yakin dengan apa yang kucali tadi. yeayy'

**Flashback On...**

Ketik ketik dan terus mengetik...

Ia mencari tahu tentang kebenaran mesin waktu.

**Mesin waktu berbentuk lemari pakaian dibuat oleh Prof. Dr. Jhon Wardrobe Smile pada tahun 1999 secara tersembunyi. Ia pernah melakukan berbagai percobaan namun belum berhasil. Sebelum ajal menjemput, ia sempat memperbaiki namun belum sempat dicoba. Kemudian lemari pakaian itu dianggap orang lain hanya lemari pakaian biasa yang memiliki hiasan beribu tombol dan beranggapan tombol itu bukanlah tombol yang berarti. Mereka yang menemukan lemari pakaian tersebut membuat banyak copy-an dari lemari itu hingga suatu hari mereka lupa menaruh lemari aslinya...**

Akhirnya Key mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, "MWOOOOO?" ucapnya kaget ketika membaca sebuah artikel tentang kebenaran mesin waktu. "mungkin yang acli itu ada dilumahku. Yeah, itu benal-benal ada telnyata"

Setelah puas membaca, Key menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali secara teratur sesuai irama, "cekarang cudah jelac! Bialkan caja dia, aku akan pula-pula tidak tahu" Key tersenyum nakal sesudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

**Flashback Off...**

Pukul 17.00 KST

"eeuunggg"

"kau sudah bangun Key?" Kyuhyun melihat Key mulai menggeliat bangun langsung menghampiri Key.

Key mengangguk, "kau habic mandi yah?"

"ne. Butuh waktu lama untuk mempelajari kamar mandi disini"

"kau KUNO hyung, bukankah dilumahmu ada yang beginian juga?"

"jangan bahas tentang rumahku. Bangun dan mandilah. Eh, kapan eommamu pulang?"

"cekital jam 5 hyung"

"MWOOOOOO?" Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut.

"Key Chagi eomma pulang" baru saja mereka membicarakan soal eomma Key, dari lantai bawah terdengar teriakan seseorang yang diduga itu adalah eomma Key.

"ottoke? Aku harus sembunyi" Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dibibir pintu langsung masuk kedalam dengan panik.

"cembunyi bawah kolong tempat tidulku. Ppali"

Kyuhyun pun menurut dengan perintah Key. Ia langsung masuk kebawah kolong tempat tidur.

"hey jagoan eomma" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja sampai didepan pintu kamar Key.

"hey eomma, eomma cudah pulang?" Key langsung memeluk eommanya saat eommanya sudah sampai ditempat tidurnya.

"apa kau merindukan eomma?"

"ne"

Eomma Key melepaskan pelukan anaknya itu, "kau baru bangun tidur ya. Cepat mandi. Eomma mau mandi juga"

"eomma, mandiin"

"ckck, kau kan sudah bisa mandi sendiri. Yasudah, kajja kita mandi bersama" eomma Key menggendong Key dan kemudian menuju kamar sebelah, yaitu kamar orangtua Key. Hanya kamar itulah yang memiliki kamar mandi dalam kamar.

Melihat keadaan sudah aman, Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"itu tadi kan Sungmin. Beneran Sungmin. Dia tampak ramah tidak seperti biasanya, dia selalu memarahiku padahal aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara. Aku lebih menyukai Sungmin zaman yang ini daripada zaman yang lalu" ucapnya tanpa sadar. "aigoo~ ani, aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku menyukai sifatnya bukan orangnya" ralat Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka membuat Kyuhyun panik lagi dan buru-buru ingin bersembunyi.

"baaaaaa" Key sengaja ingin mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Key hanya menongolkan kepalanya saja.

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hehe.. mianhae" Key masuk kedalam mendekati Kyuhyun, "ini pakailah, aku tahu kau belum ganti baju kan? Ini pakai caja, ini cudah tidak dipakai appa lagi"

"gomawo. Pakaian dalamnya juga?" tanya Kyuhyun heran ada pakaian dalam ditumpukan baju yang Key kasih tadi.

"walaupun aku anak kecil, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Cudah pakai cajalah. Jangan banyak tanya. Aku mau menemani eomma ke mall, nanti kubawakan sesuatu untukmu. Jaga dilimu baik-baik" setelah Key berpamitan, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"eh, kalau kau mau makan, kau cudah tahu kan calanya? Tinggal bilang cama cheobot, oke?" Key kembali masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"catu lagi, pintu bakal dikunci dali lual, jadi kalau kau ingin kelual lewat pintu belakang caja ne?" lagi-lagi Key nongol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"iyaiya aku mengerti. pergilah, nanti eommamu menunggu"

"ne. Pay appa" ucap spontan Key. Key langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari pergi, 'cemoga dia tidak dengal' batinnya.

"barusan dia ngomong apa ya?" monolog Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sedang berada dalam kondisi kurang connection, jadi begitulah dia tidak mendengar yang dikatakan Key barusan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah menganti semua pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang dibawakan Key tadi. setelah berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun beranjak dari dalam kamar Key. Ia berjalan menuju kamar sebelah, kamar orangtua Key.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun mencoba memutar gagang pintu kamar orangtua Key.

Cekleeekkk...

Kamar tersebut rupanya tidak dikunci, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mencari lemari yang sudah membawanya kemari. Dan benar saja, lemari itu memang diletakan disini.

"aku harus kembali sekarang!" pikir Kyuhyun mendekati gagang pintu lemari itu.

"tidak tidak tidak. Aku sudah janji pada Key untuk menemaninya sementara ini. Lagian aku harus mengetahui segala masa depanku" pikir Kyuhyun lagi sambil menjauhi gagang pintu.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, "baiklah, aku akan tetap tinggal disini sementara waktu" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menjauhi lemari itu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah ini, mungkin saja dia menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah gudang dan kalau tidak salah, gudang ini dulunya adalah kamar eomma dan appanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu, namun sayang gudang itu terkunci. Di dekat pintu gudang terdapat sebuah meja dan di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah foto album bertuliskan 'Kibum's Wedding'

"pernikahan Kibum Hyung?" tangan Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil album foto yang sudah agak berdebu itu.

Dibukanya secara perlahan, sangat sangat sangat perlahan. Memasati tiap foto secara detail.

"MWOOOO? Kibum hyung menikah dengan... Hahahahaha tidak kusangka" dipertengahan album itu adalah foto hyungnya bersama pasangannya. Kyuhyun langsung menutup album foto itu tanpa menyelesaikan melihat foto-foto sesudahnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang album foto itu dikarenakan tertawanya yang sudah overdosis. Kyuhyun tertawa hingga merosot kedinding sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

**TBC**

**Penasaran pasangan Kibum siapa?**

**Tunggu Chapter depan yah xD**

**Untuk semua reviewnya, terimakasih banyak.**

**Tanpa kalian, FF ini tidak ada artinya *terharu**

**Mulai saat ini juga, author akan tanggapi review kalian semua sebagai ucapan terimakasih author *terharu lagi**

**Najika Bunny : Chingu, makasih reviewnya. Makasih juga masukkannya. Ini sudah author coba perbaiki. Semoga lebih baik dari chapter kemarin ya chingu.**

**Olive1315 : Mianhae chingu, chapter kemarin pendek. Ini sudah diusahain agak panjang sedikit. Tapi kalo masih kependekan juga, mohon maafkan lagi soalnya author kejer-kejeran sama jadwal lain. Hehehe. Makasih review dan masukannya.**

**Ssungmine : Fighting! Makasih reviewnya chingu **

**Hyuunky MingMingQ137 : yeah ^^ gomawo chingu reviewnya.**

**Kyumin Child Clouds : hehe Key sama kayak author cerdasnya *plaakkk digampar readers xD* makasih chingu reviewnya.**

**Kezia : Chingu, makasih reviewnya. Hehe.. Menurut author, cadel itu kece soalnya author cadel juga. hahaha xD ntar author buat warnet begituan *plaaakkk* soal umur Jonghyun, anggap aja sebaya tapi beda beberapa bulan lahirnya. eekekek xD**

**Sekian dan terimakasih.**

**Jangan lupa untuk mereview.**

**Gomawo.**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**


	5. Chapter 5

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pintu, namun sayang gudang itu terkunci. Di dekat pintu gudang terdapat sebuah meja dan di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah foto album bertuliskan 'Kibum's Wedding'

"pernikahan Kibum Hyung?" tangan Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil album foto yang sudah agak berdebu itu.

Dibukanya secara perlahan, sangat sangat sangat perlahan. Memasati tiap foto secara detail.

"MWOOOO? Kibum hyung menikah dengan... Hahahahaha tidak kusangka" dipertengahan album itu adalah foto hyungnya bersama pasangannya. Kyuhyun langsung menutup album foto itu tanpa menyelesaikan melihat foto-foto sesudahnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang album foto itu dikarenakan tertawanya yang sudah overdosis. Kyuhyun tertawa hingga merosot kedinding sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

2 menit...

5 menit...

7 menit...

10 menit...

Butuh waktu selama itukah untuk seorang Kyuhyun tertawa?

Setelah merasa lelah tertawa, Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan mengatur nafasnya, "apa Key dan eommanya akan pulang larut malam? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahaya keluar malam? Apa appanya tidak memberitahu mereka jika ke~" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "jamkamman! Appa Key itu adalah aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika appanya tidak mengurus dengan benar, berarti aku juga tidak benar. Aish~ ani ani. Aku adalah calon appa yang baik dan benar" monolognya semangat (^.^)9

Waktu terus berjalan. Kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam. Sambil menunggu kepulangan Key beserta eommanya, Kyuhyun asyik menonton televisi dengan suara yang lumayan keras, agar menyerupai bioskop –pikirnya-

Sementara itu...

"akhirnya kita sampai dirumah. Eomma capek sekali" ucap eomma Key setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

'kedengalannya Kyuhyun cedang menonton televici dengan volume kelas. Ommo, celoboh cekali dia. Bagaimana jika ketahuan eomma' batin Key.

"eomma mendengar sesuatu. Apa kau tadi lupa mematikan televisi Key?"

"ne? Ah~ ne. Mianhae eomma, Key lupa" Key mengambil kunci rumah dari tangan eommanya dan segera berlari masuk.

**Di ruang bermain –ruang dimana televisi diletakkan-**

"hyung-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Key.

"eh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya balik Kyuhyun, "jamkamman! Jika kau sudah pulang berarti eommamu..."

"cepat kembali kekamal sebelum eomma masuk! Ppali!"

Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar Key. Dan mari kita berdoa bersama-sama agar Kyuhyun tidak ketahuan eomma Key #plaaakkk...

Kemudian Key mematikan televisinya dan menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar.

"chagi, kau sudah mematikan televisinya?" tanya eomma Key ketika Key hendak menaiki anak tangga yang pertama.

"cudah eomma. Mianhae"

"tak perlu meminta maaf begitu. Sudah malam, segeralah tidur. Besok kan minggu, ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua, kau mau?"

"jjinja? Allaco. Becok kita mau kemana?" tanya Key bersemangat.

"rahasia" ucap eomma sambil memainkan hidung anak semata wayangnya ini.

"yah eomma pelit. Yacudah, Key kekamal dulu ne eomma" dengan satu anggukan dari eomma Key, Key langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

**Di kamar Key...**

"kau celoboh cekali hyung. Jika ketahuan eomma bagaimana?" omel Key.

"mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kecerobohanku lagi"

"cudahlah, lupakan caja. Becok eomma dan aku ingin jalan-jalan, kau mau ikut?"

"kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Jika eommamu tahu bagaimana? Bisa mati aku" cemas Kyuhyun.

"kau tenang caja. Aku punya ini.. jeng jeng jeng" Key mengangkat belanjaannya yang ia beli bersama eommanya tadi, "ini alat penyamalanmu. Aku melasa kacihan melihatmu dilumah teluc, kau kan kecini pacti ingin tahu maca depanmu kan?"

"nde? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, padahal ia belum menyeritakan sama sekali tujuannya setelah terdampar di masa depan.

"tadi ciang aku mencali tahu tentang mecin waktu, kulaca kau dali maca lalu yang teldampal kalena mecin waktu. Dan mecin waktu itu adalah lemali appa yang banyak tombol itu. Aku benal kan?" jelas Key dengan tidak menatap Kyuhyun, "dan sebenalnya kau ini... kau ini calon appaku. Aku benal lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Key yang terlihat sedikit malu-malu, "ne, semua yang kau bilang itu benar. Tapi aku kesini karena tidak sengaja. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu duniamu, tapi kau mau membantuku kembali ke masaku kan? Jika aku tidak kembali, mungkin kau tidak ada. Kau bersedia membantuku kan?"

"ehm.. bantu tidak ya?" Key berpose layaknya orang sedang berfikir keras, "allaco. Aku akan membantu tapi dengan catu cyalat"

"syarat? Mwo?"

"aku akan mengembalikan dilimu kemasamu 2 hali lagi, kalena appa kelual negeli, setidaknya kau bica mengantikan pocicinya sementala. Otte?"

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang keingingan bocah dihadapannya ini, "baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Dan kalau bisa jangan sampai eommamu tahu, oke?"

"tenang caja. Kau janji tidak akan kabul sebelum hali yang kutentukan?"

"yagsog" Kyuhyun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Key kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Key lembut, "jadi apa yang kau belikan untukku?"

"ah~ aku sampai lupa. Igo" Key mengeluarkan rambut palsu, kacamata dan sebuah topi, "aku tidak tahu balang-balang ini cukup tidak untuk kau menyamal. Jadi cobalah dulu"

Kyuhyun mengambil belanjaan Key dan mencobanya, "otte? Apa penyamaran ini berhasil?"

"hahaha..." setelah melihat Kyuhyun, Key langsung tertawa besar, "kau lucu cekali hyung, lambut kelitingmu itu, kacamata supel becal. Hahaha.. aku tidak calah memilih lupanya, kau lucu cekali" Key masih saja terus tertawa.

"sssstttt... nanti eommamu dengar"

"ne? oke, aku diam" diam apanya? Key malah membesarkan suara ketawanya.

Tokkk... Tokkk...

"Key? Gwenchana? Kenapa kau tertawa keras begitu?" tanya eomma Key dari luar kamar.

"Key tidak apa-apa eomma. Key hanya cedang membaca komik lucu" teriak Key dari dalam kamar.

"cepat tidur, jangan kemalaman"

"ne"

Dirasa tidak ada suara eomma lagi, Key mulai ketawa kembali tetapi dengan volume sedikit lembut.

"aku- aku capek tertawa teluc" keluh Key sambil memegangi perutnya.

"siapa suruh ketawa tadi? sudah tidur sana, eommamu nanti mengomel"

"ya! Eomma tidak pelnah ngomel-ngomel dengan Key, lebih celing ngomel dengan appa. Jadi belsiaplah jika kau menikah dengan eomma di masamu" ledek Key, "kau tidul belcamaku kan?" tanya Key sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"jika kau meminta, aku bersedia"

"yacudah, tidullah disebelahku"

Kemudian Kyuhyun berbaring disebelah Key dan mencari posisi enak agar tidak menganggu tidur Key.

"jaljayo Key"

Pasangan calon appa dan calon anak ini akhirnya tertidur pulas menikmati alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

**Keesokan paginya...**

"hyung! Bangun!" Key menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, "hyung bangun!"

"arrgghhh~ ini masih pagi Key"

"hey, cadallah. Kau halus menggunakan kamal mandi dilual kamalku ini. Jika tidak cepat, eomma bica melihatmu"

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak terduduk, "kau benar. Aku akan mandi" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"dacal" keluh Key.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

"aigoo, dia ini mandi atau tidul lagi cih? Lama cekali" dumel Key.

Menit ke 20...

Cekleeekkk...

"hyung-ah kau ini lama cekali mandinya. Haduh" omel Key.

"hehe.. mianhae. Ini mandiku yang tercepat, biasanya aku bisa satu jam di kamar mandi. Hehe mianhae" cengir Kyuhyun.

"mwo? Catu jam? Jika kau cudah belcama eomma, kau haluc melubah cemua kelakuanmu itu, eomma tidak cuka ada olang yang memakai kamal mandi tellalu lama"

"arraso. Aku akan ingat itu. Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ini masih pukul 5 pagi"

"pakai ini. Cetelah itu, kita kelual lumah, kita akan belakting" ucap Key mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut meskipun sedikit penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan bocah ini, "sudah. Otte?"

"aigoo~ aku haluc menahan ketawa. Belcaballah kau Key. Figthing!" monolog Key.

"kau ini kenapa? Kalau mau ketawa, ketawa saja tidak masalah"

"nanti kotak teltawaku lucak. Kajja, kita kelual" Key menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya hingga keluar rumah.

Sesampainya diteras rumah, "jadi begini, kau tunggu dicini. Sekitar jam 6, kau haluc memencet bel ini. Nanti aku yang buka pintu, kau belpula-pula jadi temanku yang ingin belkunjung kelumahku. Teluc, nanti aku akan layu eomma untuk mengikutceltakan dilimu pelgi belcama eomma. Otte?" jelas Key.

"baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi ini masih jam 5, masih satu jam lagi"

"kita belmain caja dulu. Tada" Key mengeluarkan PSP mewah miliknya, "kita gantian belmainnya"

"woaaaa, PSPmu bagus sekali. PSPku tidak sebagus ini" kagum Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar-binarnya.

"ck, jangan kuno begitulah hyung. Biaca caja, oke?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia terlihat tersepona (terpesona) melihat Key memainkan PSPnya. Yah, sebenarnya dia bukan melihat Keynya, tapi melihat PSPnya yang tampak begitu elegantnya.

Mereka bergantian dalam memainkan PSP. Key selalu bersorak senang jika melihat Kyuhyun kalah.

"cudah hampil jam 6, kau tunggu cini ne. aku kedalam. Jaga dilimu baik-baik, jangan sampai dimakan hantu" ledek Key. Kemudian Key masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Tepat jam 6, sesuai intruksi Key tadi, Kyuhyun memencet bel.

"ada tamu sepagi ini?" ucap eomma Key dari dalam rumah.

"eomma, bial Key yang bukakan pintu" sesuai rencana, Key lah yang membuka pintu, jangan sampai eommanya yang membuka pintu, "nuguceyo?" lagak Key berakting.

Cekleekkk...

"hyunnie hyung?" panggil Key, "macuk macuk" akting dimulai..

Kyuhyun pun masuk mengikuti Key menuju eommanya, "eomma, ini temanku datang" ucap Key.

"nde? Nugu?" tanya eomma Key dan menghampiri Key dan 'sang tamu'

"ini Hyun Kyu hyung eomma" Key memperkenalkan tamu tersebut.

'Hyun Kyu?' batin bingung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Matanya hanya terpusat pada eomma Key.

"ah~ dimana dia tinggal? Sekilas mirip..." eomma Key melihat secara detail dari atas hingga bawah.

"dia tinggal di lumah noona yang mengajaliku piano eomma, dia saudaranya" jelas Key.

"oh, arraso"

"eomma, eomma bilang kita akan jalan-jalan. Apa boleh Key mengajaknya?" Key memasang wajah memelasnya dengan sangat baik.

Eomma Key menimang-nimang kemauan Key itu, "tentu saja boleh. Ajak saja dia. Eomma mau siap-siap dulu ne" eomma Key meninggalkan mereka berdua, ya tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sesuatu hal yang diperlukan untuk jalan-jalan.

"kita belhacil" sorak Key kegirangan.

"..."

"ya! Kenapa kau diam caja?" Key mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dia sadar.

"ne? nan gwenchana" cengir Kyuhyun.

'dacal olang dewaca tingkahnya aneh' dumel Key dalam hati.

ை

Sekarang mereka sedang di dalam mobil menuju suatu tempat yang masih dirahasiakan oleh eomma Key. Di perjalanan, mereka bernyanyi bersama. Salah satu lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dengan bersemangat adalah Rokkugo.

"lokkugo lokkugo lokkugo..." nyanyi Key bersemangat dan jangan lupa gerakan lagu itu. Eomma Key hanya tersenyum melihat kelucuan anak sematawayangnya ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat yang dirahasiakan eomma Key tadi.

"kita sampai, kajja kita turun" ajak eomma Key. Key dan Hyun Kyu a.k.a Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

"woooaaaaa/ woooaaaaa" kagum Key dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"bagus bukan tempatnya? Inilah tempat pertama yang appa tunjukkan eomma dulu"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan eomma Key barusan sedangkan Key senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Tempat ini semacam bukit hijau dikelilingi banyak pepohonan disertai dengan danau kecil. Tempat ini begitu indah.

"oppa? Sungmin oppa?"

**TBC**

**Chapter 5 update *goyang ala Minho Shinee di Hello Baby***

**Tak henti-hentinya author mengucapkan terimakasih atas reviewnya. Yeayyy xD**

**Olive1315 :untuk pasangan Kibum, masih dirahasiakan. Author aja gak dikasih tahu sama Kyu, Kyu pelit. Wkwkw ;D**

**Deviyanti137 : yang pasti masih imutan author #plaaakk digampar pumpkins#**

**Kyumin Child Clouds : ini sudah lanjut chingu **

**Ssungmine : gomawo chingu **** Fighting (^^)9**

**Kezia : hehe gomawo **** ini sudah berlanjut chingu ;D**

**Jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca FF ini yah dan jangan lupakan reviewnya.**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**


	6. Chapter 6

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat yang dirahasiakan eomma Key tadi.

"kita sampai, kajja kita turun" ajak eomma Key. Key dan Hyun Kyu a.k.a Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil.

"woooaaaaa/ woooaaaaa" kagum Key dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"bagus bukan tempatnya? Inilah tempat pertama yang appa tunjukkan eomma dulu"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan eomma Key barusan sedangkan Key senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Tempat ini semacam bukit hijau dikelilingi banyak pepohonan disertai dengan danau kecil ditengahnya. Tempat ini begitu indah dan bersih dari sampah maupun polusi.

"oppa? Sungmin oppa?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sungmin –eomma Key- menoleh ke sumber suara dan ekspresinya berubah kaget. Key dan Kyuhyun juga menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sunny-ah?/Cunny ahjumma?" ucap Sungmin dan Key berbarengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sunny –orang yang memanggil Sungmin tadi- bergelayut manja pada Sungmin, "hey oppa" ucapnya manja.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku mengikutimu. Mumpung kita disini, kajja kita jalan-jalan" kemudian Sunny mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sungmin dan menariknya.

Sungmin menahan tarikan Sunny, "kau tidak lihat aku kesini bersama anakku?"

"aku tidak peduli. Kajja" Sunny akhirnya berhasil menarik Sungmin. Sementara Key dan Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat.

"kenapa dia bica dicini cih? Menyebalkan cekali jika ahjumma itu mendekati eomma" keluh Key.

"sebelum aku terdampar kesini, aku pernah melihat mereka berdua bermesraan. Kukira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Memangnya yeoja tadi siapa?"

"dia itu Sunny ahjumma. Eomma bilang, ahjumma itu dari kecil memang sudah bersama eomma. Eomma hanya mengganggapnya yeodongsaeng, tapi ahjumma itu tidak, ia mengganggap eomma itu namjachingunya. Setelah ia tahu kalau eomma sukanya sama appa, ia mengamuk dan marah-marah sama eomma. Tapi mau gimana lagi, semua berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Eomma menikah dengan appa, dan ahjumma itu bilang ia tidak akan pernah menikah dengan namja lain selain eomma. Tekadnya benar-benar kuat, sampai sekarang dia belum menikah"jelas Key dengan sedikit esmosi a.k.a emosi.

"daebak!" kagum Kyuhyun untuk yeoja tadi, "jamkamman! Bukannya kau tidak bisa bilang huruf R dan S. Kenapa tadi kau bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"aku sedang emosi. Makanya aku lancar mengucapkan kedua huruf itu. Ah~ jangan bahas itu. Berhubung di masamu kau masih SMA akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang Sunny ahjumma semasa SMAnya dulu. Ini cerita yang kudapat dari appa" Key sedikit membuat jeda, "Sunny ahjumma orangnya licik. Demi eomma, ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk eomma. Waktu itu, kompetisi akademis tahunan kedua untuk appa dan eomma. Appa mendapat peringkat 20 karena Sunny ahjumma. Dia menukar jawaban appa, dengan begitu eomma menang dan Sunny ahjumma pun senang usahanya tidak sia-sia"

"MWWOOOOO" Kyuhyun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"jangan dipotong dulu, belum selesai. Tahun berikutnya, appa berhasil menangkap basah ulah ahjumma jelek itu. Sejak saat itu, eomma sering menghindar dari ahjumma dan menjadi akrab dengan appa. Nah itulah awalnya kau akrab dengan Sungmin di masamu. Kemudian kalian menikah dan lahirlah aku. Hehehe" jelas Key dengan diakhiri sebuah kelucuan.

"aku tidak menyangka jika aku bermusuhan dengan orang yang salah"

"mwo? Jadi kau bermusuhan dengan eomma?"

"ne. gara-gara kompetisi akademis tahunan keduaku. Setelah ini aku akan waspada pada orang yang bernama Sunny bukan Sungmin. Figthing!"

"ah~ ne. kajja kita cucul eomma. Aku takut teljadi cecuatu pada eomma"

"kau kembali seperti semula" ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari Key tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf R dan S lagi dengan benar.

"jangan dibahac. Kajja aku tidak mau melihat meleka beldua-duaan begitu. Menjijikan!" Key menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mau berjalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"oppa bogoshipo" ucap Sunny masih bergelayut manja pada Sungmin.

"jangan berlebihan Sunny-ah" respon Sungmin sedikit jengah.

"ck, oppa mianhae"

"mianhae? _What for_?"

"mianhae, dulu aku begitu jahat dan licik. Tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah kok oppa" ucap Sunny gembira.

"ah~ sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, jangan dibahas lagi. Arrachi?"

"arraso. Oppa aku punya permintaan untukmu. Apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" Sunny terlihat begitu antusias dan bersemangat.

"hmm~~ mwonde?"

"permintaanku tidak sulit kok" Sunny sengaja memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "oppa, ceraikanlah Kyuhyun dan menikahlah denganku. Otte? Kau mau mengabulkannya kan?"

"huh?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut,"Sunny-ah, mianhae. _I can't do that_"

"wae? Apa susahnya menceraikan makhluk bodoh seperti Kyuhyun itu hah?" emosi Sunny sedikit demi sedikit naik.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar amarah Sunny, "kalau aku menceraikan Kyuhyun, nasib Key bagaimana? Bagaimanapun juga dia masih perlu kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula aku mencintai makhluk bodoh yang kau katakan tadi" jelas Sungmin.

"tapi oppa, dia hanya teman semasa SMAmu saja. Aku menyukaimu oppa" rengek Sunny.

"hmm~ kau belum pernah memberitahuku kenapa kau menyukaiku. Wae?"

"igo" Sunny tertunduk malu, "karena kau selalu disisiku saat aku masih kecil. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, kau selalu memanjakanku. Ketika remaja, kaulah satu-satunya namja yang bisa kulihat"

"arraso, kita memang selalu bersama waktu kecil. Mianhae Sunny-ah"

"huh? Kenapa sekarang kau meminta maaf? Kau menyukaiku jugakah oppa?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum, "Mianhae. Sejak kita bersama, aku hanya bisa mengganggapmu sebagai yeodongsaengku tidak bisa lebih. Mianhae, jika aku berlebihan memanjakanmu hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Mianhae"

"kau bohong! Jika kau hanya menggangapku yeodongsaeng, kenapa kau membuatku nyaman layaknya seorang pacar hah?"

"sudah kubilang, aku berlebihan memanjakanmu. Dimataku kaulah dongsaeng yang kupunya"

Sunny langsung melepaskan tautannya, "oppa! Shireo! Aku mau kau menceraikan Kyuhyun! Dan menjadi suamiku!"

Sungmin langsung menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua pundak Sunny, "mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau harus mencari pasangan hidup. Diluar sana masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dariku. Mianhae"

Tes.. Tes..

Tanpa disadari, Sunny mengeluarkan air matanya, "aku sudah muak denganmu oppa. Aku benci denganmu oppa.. hiks..arraso jika kau ingin aku mencari namja lain, aku akan mencari namja yang lebih baik darimu" Sunny pun pergi dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Ia terus berjalan hingga melewati Key dan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa dia?/kenapa dia?" tanya Key dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Sungmin sedikit mendesah, kemudian ia melihat Key dan Kyuhyun sedang jalan kearahnya, "apa yang kalian lihat? Ppali, kita akan bermain air" teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan. Key dan Kyuhyun berlari kecil mendekati Sungmin.

"eomma, kenapa ahjumma itu tadi menangic?" tanya Key penasaran.

"hmm~ dia menangis yah? Eomma juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya kelilipan debu saja" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"apa dia akan mendatangi eomma lagi?"

"mungkin tidak lagi. Kita sampai didanau kecilnya. Kau mau bermain air chagi?"

"ne" jawab Key semangat '45.

"jangan jauh-jauh mainnya ne" ucap Sungmin sambil membantu anaknya membukakan baju. Setelah semua baju dilepas –menyisakan underwearnya- Key langsung berlari terjun bermain main.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk melihat Key bersenang-senang.

"hey, umurmu berapa?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"17 tahun" jawab singkat Kyuhyun.

"hhh~~ kau masih muda. Waktu aku seumuran denganmu, aku mengalami masa sulit. Aku membenci orang yang salah, aku terlalu memerlakukan seseorang berlebihan. Benar-benar menyulitkan" curhat Sungmin, "Cho Kyuhyun, aku membenci orang yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupku. Suatu keajaiban perasaan benci itu menjadi cinta. Aish, seharusnya aku tidak cerita padamu. Mianhae" lanjutnya.

"gwenchanayo, aku tidak keberatan kok. Hehe" cengir kaku Kyuhyun, "maafkan aku jika banyak bertanya nantinya. Aku dengar Key mempunyai ahjussi bernama Cho Kibum yang juga mempunyai pendamping hidup seorang namja. Kenapa dia menjadi seorang gay?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"oh, hyung iparku. Sebelumnya, apa kau tidak merasa risih dengan seorang gay. Kau tahu, appa Key juga namja begitu juga dengan hyungnya." tanya Sungmin menyelidik.

"aniyo, biasa saja menurutku. Malahan terdengar istimewa karena jarang terjadi"

"arraso. Alasannya Kibum hyung ingin melindungi perusahan milik keluarga Siwon hyung. Dulu, Kibum hyung mengencani seorang yeoja bernama Jessica. Ternyata Jessica ini adalah anak dari musuh bebuyutan keluarga Siwon hyung. Mereka ingin memanfaatkan Kibum hyung dan perusahaannya untuk menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga Siwon hyung. Perusahaan mereka sangat terikat. Setelah mengetahui rencana licik keluarga Jessica, Kibum hyung mengambil keputusan memilih menikah dengan Siwon hyung. Awalnya, Kibum hyung sulit menerima tapi lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa malah mereka kerap terlihat mesra" jelas Sungmin antusias.

"arra.. arra.. ah~ bagaimana bisa Kibum-ssi mengetahui rencana licik Jessica-ssi?"

"kudengar, Kibum hyung memergoki Jessica mengencani seorang pria dan menguping semua rencana mereka"

"arraso.. _I will remember it_" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"_what for?_" tanya Sungmin yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"huh? _What for what_?" tanya balik Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung namun membentuk aegyo diwajahnya, 'ommo, aku tidak kuat melihat wajah seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun. Mungkin jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"mi-mianhaeyo, aku ingin bermain dengan Key, boleh?" Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi kaku.

"tentu saja. Silahkan"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tanpa sengaja topi dan rambut palsunya terjatuh.

'ottoke?' batin Kyuhyun panik.

"huh?" Sungmin bingung dengan jatuhnya topi dan rambut palsu ini. Sungmin langsung memungutnya. "ini punyamu?" tanyanya –belum melihat wajah Kyuhyun-

Sungmin tersentak kaget, "Kyunnie?"

**TBC**

**Chapter 6 update *ulalalala xD**

**Readers, terimakasih reviewnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.**

**Deviyanti137: ini sudah lanjut **** gomawo**

**Ssungmine: hehe gomawo chingu **

**Olive1315: ini sudah lanjut chingu **** gomawo**

**Kyumin Childs Clouds:hehe gomawo **

**Guest: ini sudah lanjut **** gomawo chingu**

**Ilaminminniekyu: gomawo chingu **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**


	7. Chapter 7

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

Sungmin tersentak kaget, "Kyunnie?"

Dengan lagat pabbonya, Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengerti, "huh? Appa Key ada disini juga?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, clingakclinguk.

"ani! kau! Kau mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyunku" Sungmin mendekati wajah namja dihadapannya.

"huh? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan lagat pabbonya.

"ah~ aku mungkin salah lihat. Aku terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun jadi aku berhalusinasi. Nih, topi dan err—rambut palsu? Hey untuk apa kau menggunakan rambut palsu? Rambutmu ini saja keren" puji Sungmin.

"huh? Oh, ini hadiah dari Key. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih jika aku tidak memakainya"

"arraso. Sana temui Key. Kurasa daritadi dia melihat kearah kita, mungkin dia ingin ditemani. Tolong temani dia ya"

"ne, dengan senang hati" Kyuhyun berpamitan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin, 'aigoo~ hampir saja ketahuan. Kau pintar Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pintar dalam berakting bodoh' batinnya.

"Key?" panggil Kyuhyun ketika sudah dekat dengan Key.

"ya! Hyung-ah, apa kau ketahuan eomma?" tanya Key ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan Key.

"ani" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"jadi?" tanya Key lagi.

"dia pikir dia berhalusinasi karena memikirkan appamu. Jadi aku selamat" ucap Kyuhyun girang.

"hhh~~ untung caja. Aku cemac melihatmu tadi"

"kau baik sekali hingga mengkhawatirkanku. Aku jadi terharu" ucap Kyuhyun penuh haru yang dibuat-buat.

"tentu caja aku khawatil. Jika ketahuan, bisa bahaya tahu!"

"kau tidak kedingingan? Sudah lama kau bermain air, nanti kau masuk angin"

"kau baik cekali hingga mengkhawatilkanku. Aku jadi telhalu" Key meniru ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"huh?" Kyuhyun menjadi bingung dengan tingkah bocah didepannya ini.

"aich, kau ini macih belum menjadi appaku, tapi kau cudah pelhatian sepelti itu. Aku jadi telharu lagi dan lagi" ucap Key dengan terharunya yang dibuatnya lagi lagi dan lagi.

"ya! Aku kan calon appamu, apa salahnya jika aku perhatian pada calon anakku sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pipi merona merah.

"kau memunculkan tomat dipipimu. Hahaha.. wueekkk" setelah itu Key berlari ke arah eommanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"ya! Dasar anak kecil" sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum senang dan menyusul Key.

"eomma, Hyunkyu hyung jahat padaku" adu Key pada eommanya ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada didekat mereka. Sekarang Key sudah memakai bajunya lengkap.

"mwooo? Ya!" Kyuhyun langsung syok. Baru saja dia sampai, langsung mendapatkan pengaduan Key pada eommanya. Padahal itu belum tentu benar adanya.

"jadi dia jahat padamu? Enaknya eomma apakan dia ya?" wah ternyata Sungmin ikut mendukung kejahilan Key.

"aish. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Jjinja" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit sedih dan menunduk.

Kemudian Key memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk menyerangnya, "hana, dul, set" dan hitungan ketiga Key dan Sungmin menggelitiki seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil memberontak kegelian.

"hajal teluc eomma. Gelitiki dia! Hahaha"

Setelah Kyuhyun tergeletak lemas tak berdaya, Key dan Sungmin menghentikan aksi jahilnya.

"stop it! Stop it! Haha" ucap lemah Kyuhyun.

"eomma, kulaca dia cudah kecapekan deh. Lihat dia, begitu menyedihkan!" ledek Key sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "eomma, aku lapal. kita kelestolannya Lyeowook ahjussi ne?" pinta Key.

"eomma setuju. Tapi bagaimana dengan temanmu ini?"

"eomma gendong dia ne? ayolah, badan eomma lebih gendut dali pada dia"

"eomma tidak gendut chagi" elak Sungmin.

"apapun itu eomma, kulaca dia tidak bica beljalan lagi. Jadi eomma gendong ne"

"baiklah" kemudian Sungmin jongkok didepan Kyuhyun, "naiklah"

"huh? Tidak usah. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok" kemudian Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri, namun tubuhnya tumbang lagi. Dia benar-benar lemas dikerjai Key dan Sungmin tadi.

"kalau kau tidak mau kugendong, kau akan kami tinggalkan disini" ancam Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan dilehernya kemudian mengendong dipunggung belakangnya, "badanmu kelihatan kurus tapi berat juga yah" kritik Sungmin sedangkan yang dikritik tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Key dan Sungmin berjalan berdampingan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh. Sesekali Key melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, 'dia begitu menikmati. Cemoga cetelah kau pulang dali cini kau bica belbaikan dengan Sungmin dimacamu. Atau kalau bica kalian belmecla-meclaan. Hihihi' batin Key.

'dia mirip sekali dengan Kyu. Apa dia Kyu?'

Ryeowook's Restaurant..

"annyeonghaceyo" sapa Key ketika baru memasuki pintu restoran.

"Key? Sudah lama ahjussi tidak melihatmu. Masuk masuk masuk!" ajak sang pemilik restoran.

Ryeowook's Restaurant adalah sebuah restoran kecil namun makanannya dijamin 100% lezat dan halal. Restoran ini masih tergolong tradisional karena belum mengikuti perubahan zaman yang menggunakan robot-robotan. Dikelola sendiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu oleh Ryeowook. Pemilik restoran ini memiliki 'suami' yang juga seorang namja bernama Yesung. Yesung ini adalah teman dekat saat Sungmin masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"ahjucci, sepelti biaca yang enak ya. Aku mau lebih enak dali buatan Cheobot" pinta Key bersemangat.

"ne, tentu saja. Spesial untuk Key" ucap Ryeowook girang.

"aku penacalan apa yang eomma dan Yecung ahjucci bicalakan" bisik Key pada Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai restoran ini, Sungmin langsung mengambil tempat sendiri dan mengobrol dengan Yesung. Sungmin juga menyuruh Key dan Kyuhyun mencari tempat agak jauh dengan alasan ingin mengobrol secara pribadi.

"kayaknya mereka sedang membicarakan aku" bisik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"huh? dali mana kau tahu?"

"aku tidak sengaja menangkap bola mata Yesung ketika ia melirikku seperti sedang mengamat-ngamatiku seperti mata-mata"

"kau halucnya memanggil dia ahjucci. Ini maca depan tahu" omel Key yang tidak terima Yesung masa depan dipanggil hanya namanya saja, "hmm~~ mungkin dia hanya bingung kenapa eomma mengajak olang balu. Kan kau balu peltama kalinya diajak kecini. Jangan ambil pucing lah"

"hmm~~ arraso" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"ta-daaaa. Pesanan sudah datang" Ryeowook akhirnya membawakan pesanan Key dan Kyuhyun ke mejanya. Setelah meletakkan makanan yang dipesan dimeja, Ryeowook ikut duduk didekat mereka, "kenapa dengan eommamu? Dia ada masalah dengan appamu?" bisik Ryeowook sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun.

"huh? Dia bukan appaku ahjucci" ucap Key sambil menikmati makanannya, "dia calon appaku, dia datang dali maca lalu dengan mecin waktu"

"mwo?/mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama terkejut. Sama-sama terkejut karena Key mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga namun dengan pengertian yang berbeda.

Setelah sadar akan yang Key ucapkan tadi, "oopppcccc, Key keceplocan!" Key sekarang begitu panik.

"jadi dia ini datang dari masa lalu dengan mesin waktu?" bisik Ryeowook masih tidak percaya.

"mianhae hyung" sesal Key.

"semua sudah terlanjur terucap, untuk apa minta maaf. Gwenchana, aku tidak keberatan kok" ucap Kyuhyun bijaksana meskipun dalam hati dia begitu keberatan identitasnya terungkap.

"ahjucci jangan bilang ciapa-ciapa ne? mitoc tentang lemali mecin waktu itu memang ada. Yang acli ada dikamar appa dan eomma. Dia tidak cengaja datang dengan lemali itu" jelac Key.

"sulit dipercaya. Namun bukti sudah ada, umurmu berapa?"

"17 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"kau datang dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun sudah berusia 27 tahun. Sulit dipercaya. Ajaib! Apa eommamu tahu hal ini?"

"sepeltinya tidak ahjucci. Makanya ahjucci diam-diam caja ne?"

"ne. ahjussi kerja lagi ne. makan yang banyak" kemudian Ryeowook kembali ketempat asalnya.

Sementara itu,

"kau yakin itu Kyuhyunmu, Min?"

"dia mirip sekali hyung. Tapi dia baru berumur 17 tahun, sedangkan Kyuhyunku sudah 27 tahun. Tidak mungkin dia dari zaman 10 tahun yang lalu" keluh Sungmin.

"bisa jadi dia datang dengan mesin waktu"

"mesin waktu? Ah~ aku baru ingat! Kyuhyun pernah bercerita waktu dia berumur 17 tahun, sama kayak anak itu, dia terdampar di masa depan dengan lemari yang ada dikamarku itu hyung. Apa mungkin dialah Kyuhyun terdampar di masa depan?"

"bingo! Bisa jadi" kemudian Yesung menjeda ucapannya dan mengambil posisi seperti berpikir, "Jika itu benar, Kau harus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jika dia mengetahui, dia akan menjauh darimu. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan kembali dan siklus zaman tidak akan berputar semestinya. Kau mengerti?"

"hhh~~ ne.. arraso" ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa kalian sedang membicarakan anak muda itu?" bisik Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Ya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook ikutan nimbrung, "mesin waktu itu benar-benar ada. Anak itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun 10 tahun lalu. Key sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi. meskipun aku sudah mengatakan pada Key tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi kelihatannya ini kasus rumit kalian. jadi aku harus memberitahukannya"

"mwo? Berarti?" kemudian Yesung melirik Kyuhyun, "dia?"

"ne. dia benar-benar Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun orang yang sudah mendampingi hidupku!"

"kenyangnya!" ucap Key setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"kau sudah kenyang chagi?"

"ne eomma"

"kau suka makanannya Hyunkyu-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"ne. aku baru pertama kali memakan makanan seenak ini" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"kita lanjut jalan-jalannya? Atau kita langsung pulang kerumah?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"aku macih ingin lanjut eomma. Kita jalan lagi ne eomma" rengek Key.

"arraso. Berpamitan sana dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook ahjussi" setelah mendapat mandat dari Sungmin, Key langsung menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Lyeowook ahjucci, gamsahamnida. Makanannya enak. Key pelgi dulu ne?"

"hey, kau hanya berpamitan dengan Ryeowook ahjussi saja? Dengan ahjussi tidak? Ahjussi jadi sedih" rengek Yesung.

"hehe.. I'm forget. Solly ahjucci. Key pelgi dulu Yecung ahjucci. Annyeong" kemudian Key keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie, Yesung hyung gomawoyo. Annyeong" setelah Key keluar, Sungmin menyusul dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya kemudian menyusul Sungmin dan Key.

"dia benar-benar Kyuhyun"

di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka, Sungmin melihat mesin penjual es krim, "kalian mau es krim?" tawar Sungmin.

Key dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Key tolong belikan ne. ini pakai kartu eomma saja"

"ne" Key pun keluar dari mobil menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyunkyu-ah?" panggil Sungmin.

"ne? waeyo?"

"aku punya permintaan. Tolong kabulkan!"

**TBC**

**Kyuhyun ketahuan? Simpulkan sendiri ya. Hehe**

**Apa yang akan Sungmin minta? Tunggu chapter depan.**

**Terimakasih reviewnya readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Jangan lupa berikan review kalian.**

**Saranghae & Gamsahamnida ^^**

**Next or End?**


	8. Chapter 8

'Mustahil! Jika ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang memiliki mesin waktu. Apalagi mesin waktu itu adalah mesin penunjuk jodoh di masa depan dan jodoh kita itu adalah orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini'

"lemari ini aneh bentuknya!/ "Mwo? apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa tidak!"/"Kyaaaaa~~~~"/"MWO? dia jodohku? Tidak mungkin! Dia orang yang paling kubenci"

**Mesin Waktu**

KyuMin & SiBum Fanfiction with other members of SMent.

"BLB"

Don't like don't read!

No Bash!

Typo!

Happy Reading...

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka, Sungmin melihat mesin penjual es krim, "kalian mau es krim?" tawar Sungmin.

Key dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk.

"Key tolong belikan ne. ini pakai kartu eomma saja"

"ne" Key pun keluar dari mobil menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyunkyu-ah?" panggil Sungmin.

"ne? waeyo?"

"aku punya permintaan. Tolong kabulkan!"

"permintaan?" Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut. Pikirkan, tiba-tiba Sungmin masa depan meminta agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

"jika kau memiliki rasa kebencian yang amat teramat dalam pada seseorang, bisakah kau memaafkannya dan berhubungan baik dengannya? Tidak selamanya bukan, kau akan membencinya. Bisa saja ketika kau dewasa nanti, seseorang yang kau benci akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kau ini masih muda, sikapmu harus mencerminkan kedewasaan. Kau bisa penuhi itu kan?"

"ne, aku akan berusaha sebisanya" respon Kyuhyun polos, 'apa dia tahu kalau aku dari masa lalu? Apa dia bermaksud agar aku berbaikan dengan Sungmin di masaku? Arraso, kita lihat saja nanti'

'aku tidak mau melihatmu terus-terusan benci terhadapku dimasa lalu. Jika kau terus membenci, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi Kyu' batin Sungmin.

Tokkk.. Tokkk..

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar ada yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ah~ itu Key. Membawa 5 es krim?

Sungmin cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobil, "kenapa banyak sekali yang kau beli chagi?"

"huh? Hehe.. one for eomma, one for hyung dan four for Key" jawab Key dengan logat imutnya.

"four?/four?" tanya heran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"huh?" Key tiba-tiba jadi heran sendiri, sedetik kemudian Key sadar "ah~ Key calah hitung. Makcudnya tiga bukan empat. Hehe" cengir Key. Bayangkan saja, appa dan eommanya cerdas dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran, terutama matematika. Masa' menghitung yang sesederhana itu bisa salah. Apa kata dunia?

"Key curang" protes Sungmin, "eomma dan Hyunkyu hanya mendapat jatah satu. Sedangkan anak kecil sepertimu malah mendapat jatah 3"

"aku dalam maca peltumbuhan eomma"

"aish, es krim tidak termasuk dalam fase masa pertumbuhan chagi"

"aich, itu kan velci eomma, ini velci Key. Makanya eomma update dong. Update update! Jangan kuno!" tampaknya tengah terjadi adu argumen antara anak dan ibu. Yang dibelakang –Kyuhyun- hanya menyaksikan dengan seksama sambil menikmati es krim bagiannya. Asal kalian tahu, adu argumen antara anak dan ibu ini tidak selesai-selesai juga. mereka masih beradu argumen sampai es krim ketiga Key habis. Kyuhyun saja sampai ketiduran begitu. Ilernya sudah ngucur. Eh? Lupakan soal iler. Itu tidak ada dalam skenario #plaaakkk.

"gala-gala eomma cih, lihat! Dia jadi teltidul begitu"

"dia tidur yah? Berarti ini waktunya kita pulang. Jalan-jalan selesai, lagian ini sudah hampir sore. Kita pulang ne"

"eits.. cebental" tiba-tiba Key menghentikan gerakan eommanya untuk menginjak gas, "Key kebelet pipic"

"kenapa tidak pipis di restoran Ryeowook tadi?" omel Sungmin.

"tadi belum telaca. Ah~ tungguin Key. Key mau ke toilet. Awac kalau ninggalin Key. Key adukan ke haraboji" ancam Key.

"ck, sana. Ppaliwa"

Setelah Key keluar dari mobil, Key segera berlari menuju toilet umum.

"woaaa.. aku cudah tidak tahan lagi" Key langsung kedalam toilet. Pemirsa yang lain dilarang membuntutinya, arra? Hehe :D

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Key keluar dari toilet, "legaaaaa..."

"ya! Cho Kibum kecil!"

"ada yang manggil" monolog Key. Kemudian dia mengendarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara, "Kibum ahjucci? Siwon ahjucci? Minho hyung?" ah~ ternyata yang memanggil itu Cho Kibum, ahjussi dari Cho kibum yang lain maksudnya ahjussinya Key.

Kibum langsung menghampiri Key dan menggendongnya, "hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian lagi"

"aku habic pipic, ahjucci. Memangnya mau ngapain lagi dicini celain itu" jawab Key dengan polosnya. Siwon dan Minho langsung gelagapan, "oh ya catu lagi. Jangan panggil Key itu kecil. Key cudah becal ahjucci"

"ya! Kalau itu ahjussi juga tahu. Tapi bukan itu yang ahjussi maksud. Kau itu masih kecil, mengucapkan huruf R dengan S saja belum benar" nampaknya Kibum agak sedikit gregetan dengan Key.

"ich, jangan dibahac coal huluf itu. Ah~ Key tahu makcudnya. Hehe mianhaeyo. Key lagi jalan-jalan cama eomma juga cama hyung"

"hyung? Nugu? Eomma mengangkat anak lagi?"

"ich, bukan. nanti juga ahjucci tahu" kemudian ia melihat Minho dari kejauhan dan terbesit sebuah ide, jangan lupakan juga senyum evil keturunan appanya, "Minho hyung gendong" pinta Key yang merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lucu.

Choi Minho atau yang akrab dipanggil Minho ini adalah anak adopsi Siwon dan Kibum. Minho sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun. Siwon dan Kibum mengadopsinya sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu ketika Minho berusia 10 tahun. Meskipun bukan sedarah, tapi mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Oh, ya tubuh Minho itu tinggi dan paling terpenting kemungkinan dia masih single!

"shireo!" jawab telak Minho.

Key langsung mengubah ekspresinya, "ck, Siwon ahjucci lihat Minho hyung, cubit dia cubit cubiiiiittttt!" Key menunjuk-nunjuk Minho seperti tokoh Harry Potter mengacungkan tongkat sihir.

"ah~ sudahlah. Kajja kita temui eommamu" Kibum berjalan duluan masih menggendong Key.

"cubiiitttt cubiiiiitttttt" Key masih terus berteriak-teriak cubit hingga akhirnya dia tertawa sendiri. Siwon dan Minho menyusul dibelakangnya. Kemudian Minho berlari mendekati eommanya dan mengambil Key dari gendongan eommanya, kemudian berlari duluan.

"anak itu" gumam Kibum.

"lucu kan mereka. Kajja" Siwon mengalungkan lengannya dibagian pinggang Kibum dan berjalan layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, "aku ingin memberi Minho seorang adik"

"huh? Kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku. Aku berbeda dengan Sungmin"

"aku mengerti. bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak lagi. Kau mau?"

"akan kupikirkan itu yeobo" Kibum menyentil ujung hidung Siwon. So sweetnya...

Sementara itu...

"itu mobil eommamu bukan?" tunjuk Minho ketika melihat kendaraan berhenti, "dan apa yang dilakukan eommamu? Kenapa dia melihat seperti itu?"

"huh?" Key langsung menajamkan pandangannya ke arah eommanya, 'apa yang dilakukan eomma? Kenapa dia mengamati Kyuhyun cepelti itu? Apa eomma tahu jika hyung itu adalah appa?'

Sesampainya di dekat mobil milik eomma Key, Key langsung turun dan langsung membuka pintu mobil, "eomma kau cedang apa? Kenapa melihati hyung yang tidul campai cepelti itu?"

"m-mwo? Ani. Eomma tidak sedang melakukan apapun" jawab Sungmin gugup.

Sedetik kemudian, Key dan Sungmin saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan 'cepertinya eomma tahu cecuatu/sepertinya Key tahu sesuatu'

**TBC**

**Wooaaaa... akhirnya Minho muncul juga! girangnya hatiku #plaaakkk...**

**Segini dulu ya. Hehe..**

**Author mau fokus di FF The Eyes dulu, jadi FF ini akan hiatus sebentar. Mianhae.**

**Oh, ya Happy KyuMin couple day.**

**Semoga semakin jaya dan semakin evil.**

**Ingat! Ini puasa jangan beryadong-yadongan dulu :D ekekekek :D**

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya readers **

**Dan kata-kata reader di kotak review yang unik menurut author adalah "Ketahuan dengan tidak elit"**

**Author suka kata-kata itu. Hahaha :D**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya ya.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Sampai bertemu di Chapter 9 nanti.**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Next or End?**


End file.
